Don with the Sickness
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: Don knew he wasn't supposed to be outta bed, but he had so much work to do. He just had to keep a look out for Raphie. He would be fine. Don/Raph oneshot. Not slash! R&R. Title is a play on words from the song 'Down with the sickness' by Disturbed.


Don with the Sickness

_'I'm fine,' _Donny thought as he sniffled once again and then promptly gasped to fill his lungs that felt like they were being crushed. _'I can fight this. It's just a little cold.'_ The purple clad turtle had trouble keeping his eyes open as he sat in front of his computer, the light harsh to his eyes, even through green lids.

Don kept checking behind him; trying to stay aware of his surroundings as he was not supposed to be out of bed. He knew his brothers would be furious if they found him back in his lab for the third time in 24 hours. Mikey and Leo had all ready dragged him back to his room, the blue one even threatening to tie him to his bed if he got up again. An empty threat, but he wouldn't put it passed Raph, who he was mostly on the lookout for. He wasn't quite sure what he could do if the hot headed mutant found him out of bed, but he definitely knew he didn't want _Raphie_ sneaking up on him.

The sick mutant sniffled again, but this time it sent him into coughing fits which he tried desperately to conceal, but it was no use as his chest and throat burned and he hissed and coughed loudly in pain. He stilled himself after a few minutes; sluggishly scanning the room and doorway with fevered eyes. He mildly made note that his vision was blurred; it was just something he had grown accustomed to in the three or so days he'd been sick.

He sighed in relief having seemingly dodged the bullet as he turned around and rested his head on his keyboard. His computer beeped loudly which made the turtle spring up in shock, almost making him fall off his stool as a wave of dizziness set in. Having steadied himself with a hold on the table, he mildly wondered if he should just yield to his brothers and go to bed, but one look at the stack of papers and projects on the tables next to him banished the thought almost immediately.

He looked up at his blaring screen, squinting his eyes at the seemingly horrendously bright light, which only intensified when he opened a word document. A shiver wracked his body involuntarily as he lifted his arms to type. It was hard to keep his hands steady as his arms felt like lead and tingled with numbness. He also realized that he was suddenly freezing his shell off, which was ironic considering his 103 temperature.

He summoned his strength and slowly hugged himself to get some warmth into his now shivering body. He barely noticed the soft fabric of a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders. All he knew was that he was finally warm and sleepy, but he didn't mind because he was very comfortable leaning against whatever was behind him that was really warm and enveloping him. . .wait a minute! Donny sluggishly opened his bleary eyes and looked into the brown eyes of his red clad brother. _'Uh, oh.'_ Donny thought as he was captured in Raph's unrelenting stare.

"You're supposed to be in bed, brainiac," Raph said matter-of-factly in his baritone range; one that brought security and comfort to whomever heard it. The red one had his arms wrapped around Don and was looking down at said turtle.

'Busted,' Donny thought as he feverishly tried to get his mind to work.

"You better believe it, but you're lucky it's me and not Leo. He really was going to tie you to your bed if he found you out one more time," Raph said as he shook his head at his ailing brother's wide eyes. "Yes Einstein, you did say that out loud." He said reading the expression on Don's fevered face. "Now come on, bed time," Raph ordered as he easily scooped Donny into his arms and walked towards his little brother's room.

"Mn…no!" Donny mumbled as he tried to wriggle out his older brother's arms. "Raphie..." he whined, "Com...put…ter!" He whined weakly as he fought the blanket, watching his lab shrink from view over Raph's shoulder.

"No computer; bed." Raph said sternly, but still holding his voice calm and soothing; something he only seemed to be able to do.

"But my work!" Don's breathing coming in gasps, as he shifted in Raph's arms.

"Will be there in the morning," he said a little more forcefully. "Not that you'll be working on it then either," his voice holding a more playful tone now. "You're lucky I found you when I did or you would have found yourself on your shell."

He gently placed Donny on the bed and covered him with the blankets. He watched his brother's eyes droop as he retrieved a washcloth from the nearby water basin, wringing it out and placing it on the tech turtle's forehead.

"Raphie!" Donny - for reasons unknown - teared up, feeling overpowering emotions of sadness, anger…betrayal? _'What the shell?'_ he thought as he fought the evil blanket monster that sealed him in bed, but stilled when he felt a hand cup his cheek.

"Shh…sleep Donny. You're okay." Raph cooed as he brushed a finger lightly on Don's cheek.

"Ra. . .Raphie," Don whispered as his last ounce of strength faded and he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Raph sat up straighter on the bed, eyeing his brother and wishing he could do more to help his ailing brother. "Get better soon, Brainiac," he sighed as he rubbed his sleepy, burning eyes.

* * *

Just a cute oneshot that I thought up after seeing an uber cute picture on DA! XD Hope you enjoyed it. R&R!

Pic: http : / / namiangel . deviantart . com / art / TMNT - Sick - 98876708 (remove spaces!)

I own nothing! This is purely fanmade. Not for profit.


End file.
